5 More Minutes
by rosemoon28
Summary: Ichigo tried to wake Rukia up. But did he suceed?


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach. Too much responsibility.

**FIVE MORE MINUTES**

Ichigo knocked repeatedly on the door of Rukia's bedroom. No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. He turned the knob, and the door opened without a sound. Ichigo stepped inside.

Rukia's bedroom used to serve as the Kurosaki guest room. When it became evident that she would be staying with them for an indefinite period of time, Isshin – Ichigo's father – decided to give the room to her. Rukia tried to protest, telling them that she was perfectly fine sharing a room with Ichigo's sisters (Yuzu and Karin). But Isshin would not hear of it, and Rukia had no choice but to accept.

Now the room was filled with countless Chappy merchandise, ranging from a well-loved Chappy plushy (which always made Kon extremely jealous) to a virtually useless Chappy alarm clock. Ichigo could hardly recognize the guest room that it once was. But that was okay with him. In fact, it was perfectly fine.

"Get up sleepyhead," Ichigo said. He drew the curtains and allowed sunshine to pour into the room. "Breakfast will get cold."

Rukia did not answer. Ichigo sighed. This was their daily routine. He took one corner of the blanket and pulled it away to reveal the sleep snatcher. "Get up Rukia. I already gave—"

Ichigo stared at the sleeping Rukia. Whatever it was that he gave her was temporarily forgotten. His mind was suddenly preoccupied with things that seemed more important than being late for school.

She was still the same Rukia, the same sleepyhead. He was the same wake-upper. But what caught him off guard was what Rukia was _wearing_. The usual pajamas were gone. In its place was a white, knee-length nightgown, adorned with puffed sleeves (!!_puffed sleeves!!)._ Such clothing was not part of their routine, but that would have been okay.

Except that...

Except that, with her current sleeping position, the gown rode high above her knees, revealing creamy white thighs, slender legs, and small feet.

Desire hit Ichigo. Plain and simple.

A thought that was both tempting and embarrassing presented itself to Ichigo: _Why not lock the door? Dad's gone and so are the twins. We have the place all to ourselves. What would it feel like bury my face on her hair? Have those legs around me? I really wanna know._

All these thoughts passed through him in hyper speed mode. It scared and exhilarated him, all at the same time. His face burned and he felt like Kon was in possession of his body.

But of course, he thought of all those things _himself_.

"Five more minutes," mumbled Rukia, curling herself up as she was no longer possessed of her blanket.

That was the spell breaker for Ichigo. His face flushed, he quickly looked away from the sleeping witch that was stirring a primitive beast inside him. Something he thought he never had. (Or if he did have one, he never imagined it being stirred by_ her_.) The room was suddenly too small, and he felt like he needed to take a shower. A long and cold shower.

_I wonder if she'll join me._

Ichigo quickly shook his head.

_What was I thinking?!_

"Five more minutes," he finally said, in what he hoped was a cool and casual voice. Ichigo hurriedly stepped out of the room. If the bedroom had been big, he would have _sprinted_ for the door. He wasn't sure, but he probably would.

His heart still racing, his face still burning, Ichigo shut the door – almost slamming it. With temptation out of sight, he leaned on the door and let out a small, shaky laugh.

_The little witch almost succeeded in seducing me_, he thought incredulously, _and she doesn't even know it._

Ichigo shook his head again, as if trying to get rid of his thoughts, but not really succeeding.

_Five more minutes._

Damn! It felt like he needed more than five minutes to get over everything.

_Better get that cold shower._

* * *

Inside her bedroom, Rukia buried herself deeper into her blankets; careful not to waste her precious five minutes. But before she finally drifted off to sleep, a thought occurred to her, making her smile:

_Yoruichi-san was right._ _It _is_ effective._

* * *

**A/N:** Finally, my second one-shot. (This is making me nervous.) Well, I'm open for comments, criticisms, putdowns, kudos, violent reactions, death threats, and even love letters. Just, please, keep that _cero_ away from me. ^^


End file.
